Little Lost Angel
by OtherworldlyArtist
Summary: Roppi just wanted to be left alone, but his world is thrown upside down when a young man asks him for some directions. Tsuki has just arrived to find his brother, Shizuo. When he gets beat up, Roppi finds him, saving him. But what happens when Roppi gets attached, determining that his pure Tsuki shouldn't be tainted by humans, even his own brother? YAOI! RoppiXTsuki IzayaXShizuo
1. Chapter 1

**Little Lost Angel**

**Author's Note:**Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction for Durarara. I admit, I am a big fan of Izuo(IzayaXShizuo), but I also adore their alternates. I have many different stories for them to post up, but I decided to start off with this one since it has been on my mind. I really love RoppiXTsuki. I think, despite how scary their relationship could be, they are one of of the cutest pairings around. I very much so wanted to contribute to the RoppiXTsuki love, so this came to my mind. I hope you enjoy and I certainly hope everyone is in character! Oh, and not to worry, Shizuo and Izaya will be involved. What sort of story would it be without them?

**Warnings:** This is a yaoi, which means there is boy's love. Please don't take offense to this. I am sorry if it is not to your tastes. It is rated M for the moment because of Roppi's swearing, but I do hope to add _more_ reason for it to be M-rated later on. I am only hesitant because this would be my first time doing such.

***I do not own Durarara or the characters and alternates associated with it. It would be a much more different show, otherwise.

So, without further ado, I give you my first Durarara fanfiction ever! Enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Are you forcing me to sit around here watching you stare at your computer because you have work for me or just because you like making me suffer?" the red eyed raven grumbled from the couch across the room.

"Why not just kill two birds with one stone?" Izaya smiled at his brother's agitation.

"There's something I want to kill around here and it's not birds."

"Ever the optimist, aren't we, Roppi?" Izaya scanned his papers after a quick look at his computer screen. "I believe that's all for today."

"Where's my cut?" Roppi groused, getting up as if it was almost too much effort.

"Such a sweet brother I have, who's only interested in spending time with his siblings." Izaya mocked, holding out the money instead of putting it on the desk as Roppi preferred.

The younger, more negative Orihara's eyes narrowed at the offering. "You're pushing it today, Izaya."

Izaya just smiled all the more. He so loved humans. And messing with his oh so very human brother always made his day. The only thing better was playing with Shizu-chan. Still, what made Roppi just an irresistible target was the fact that he _hated_ humans.

All of them. Even himself.

The scars lining Roppi's wrists were enough of a testament to that fact. Izaya really could not understand how a person could hate life so. It was such fun watching all the ups and downs. Seeing humans rise and fall only to keep going and keep believing! Such incredible creatures that could survive so much. Izaya truly loved them. Loved watching them be.

But, Roppi . . .

Roppi never had been one to take bad news as well as a regular person. He always took it harder. Made things worse on himself.

Such a very, very interesting human trying to deny the human nature of survival, greed, hope and confusion~!

Izaya didn't mind being human. It was a part of who he was. He could never think a piece of himself was less than perfect! No, no. The difference between him and Roppi was that Izaya wanted to be a god and Roppi . . . well, he just seemed to want to be dead.

Izaya didn't see anything wrong with playing with him on his way to the grave.

Roppi curled his lip and snatched the money from Izaya so fast he barely felt it.

Ah, Roppi never let him have any fun.

"Night night, brother-dear~!" Izaya waved him out.

Roppi tossed him his middle finger in return.

Izaya chuckled, leaning back in his chair when the door slammed. It was good to know he and his brother were still close.

Izaya rolled over to the window, touching the glass when Roppi finally made his way out of the building and began blending in with the very things he despised so much.

"Things have begun to get boring." Izaya muttered to himself. "I wonder what sort of fun I can make of you, Roppi."

* * *

Roppi walked down the sidewalk, doing his best to make sure the pitiful humans didn't touch him as he was forced to pass by them. He feared they would infect him with their sickening qualities. How his brother could stand them, _love_ them, was beyond him. As far as Roppi was concerned, they needed to be eliminated. His own human shell disgusted him, too. If he could rip his soul out of it, he would. Cleanse it. Purify it.

"U-um, excuse me."

Roppi had tried shedding his skin many times. However, _some_ people, he spat at Izaya's name, deemed it necessary to keep him among the living. Not out of goodness or kindness or caring. No. Izaya was human. Humans were incapable of such leaps of morality. They all just wanted him to suffer alongside them. That's all any of them wanted.

"H-hello?"

So that's just what Roppi would do. He'd suffer and he'd live a life of misery being surrounded by all he loathed. It is what fate, Izaya, had in store for him. He'd continue along his path until—

Roppi snapped his head down, his red eyes piercing the hand that dared touch him.

The _human_ hand.

His eyes walked up the arm of the infidel and locked onto his victim's face.

A soft face. A timid face. A button nose. Lightly pinked cheeks from the cold. Messy blonde hair flopping this way and that. Those delicate strands fell over the biggest, gentlest set of red eyes Roppi had ever seen. Not the bright, piercing red that were his own. Nor the deep, dark, blood thirsty red that belonged to his brother. These held a ring of brown, softening them. Making them having a melting sort of quality.

Roppi blinked and glared.

_ Still human. Nothing but a human. _

"_What?_" Roppi hissed, jerking his arm out of the shy man's grip.

"U-uh . . . um." He adjusted his large, round glasses. "I was hoping you could g-give me some directions."

"No." Roppi turned on his heel and walked off.

But the thickheaded little brat didn't know when to quit.

"P-please. I'm lost. I'm looking for m-my brother!" the boy stumbled a bit, trying to keep up with the raven's brisk pace.

"Don't care."

"He's blonde. Tall. Wears a bartender uniform. His name is Shizuo Hewajima."

"Still don't care."Roppi growled, trying as hard as he could to lose the kid without putting forth too much energy. He didn't like to run about.

"B-but, do you know where he is? A-a lot of people said they knew him, but they don't know w-where he is." Little soft pants mixed in with the stuttering voice.

Yes, he knew Shizuo and where he would be, but he wasn't about to go there. Heiwajima's were Izaya's territory. He didn't like to get involved in whatever Izaya had a hand in.

Roppi made a 'tch' sound, keeping his eyes forward.

"You do k-know him? Please. I have nowhere else to—" the young man slipped a bit in the snow and made the fatal mistake of grabbing Roppi's arm once again.

Roppi had his knife out and touching the bridge of the other's glasses in seconds. The blonde's big eyes went cross-eyed as he looked at the knife, making his shocked face all the more laughable.

Roppi, upon noticing the knocking knees of the other, determined that he was not a threat and slowly brought his knife back. Once it was back in his pocket, he, carefully, took the blonde's hand from his arm, trying to get it through the man's head to NOT touch him. "If you touch me again, I'll cut you to ribbons. Can your tiny little brain understand this?"

The other blinked up at him and nodded.

"Good." Roppi wiped his hand on his jeans and went on his way again, his jacket fluttering behind him. He was going to get home one day. If he had any luck at all.

"W-wait!" soft steps echoed in his wake once again.

Apparently Roppi had been born without luck.

The little idiot had the gall to jump in front of the raven and block his way.

"You d-don't need to do anything. Just tell m-me where to go."

Roppi's eyes closed as he rubbed his forehead, feeling overwhelmed by the blonde that made for a formidable unstoppable force.

"Fine." He hissed out through his clenched teeth.

He wanted gag when the other's face split into a smile and hopeful eyes glowed with relief.

Roppi contemplated sending him in the wrong direction just so he could know that little light would fizzle out and never confound him again. Having so much pure innocence and total trust in his hands was a powerful feeling. He could crush the young man so easily. A few little words is all it would take.

But, something about the blonde's faith in him made Roppi sigh and give in to mercy.

He gave him the blasted directions to Izaya's house. Shizuo didn't live there, but the two were so obsessed with each other that hardly a day went by where he wasn't bursting in and spending his time there. Izaya usually kept him busy during the latter part of the day. This little Heiwajima was probably going to be scarred by their shows of 'affection.'

Roppi almost felt guilt creep up on him for not warning the kid away from Izaya. Ah well. The city was a rough, grueling place. He'd learn better soon enough.

"T-thank you!" he bowed, hurriedly, with a small smile before pulling his scarf up over his nose and running in the direction Roppi had indicated.

Roppi gazed off after him, still bewildered by the odd human that had enough insolence to speak to him. Even odder that the young man was obviously shy and clueless. Why would someone so fearful trust him, _Hachimenroppi Orihara_, so completely?

He rolled his shoulders, readjusting his jacket as he dug his hands deeper in his pockets and lurked off.

* * *

Tsukishima stared up at the sign.

". . ."

He tilted his head.

". . ."

Faint barking and a startled _meow!_ sounded from somewhere nearby.

". . ."

He was lost.

Tsuki scratched his head, his eyes still stuck to the sign as if it would start telling him which way to go. The man's directions from before didn't say anything about a corner like the one Tsuki was faced with. Maybe he'd taken a wrong turn?

"Huh." He adjusted his bag and looked from left to right.

The setting sun reflected off his glasses and fear at being alone in the city at night crept up on him. He needed to find his brother and quick.

_Maybe this way is it . . . _

Tsuki eyed the buildings that towered around him, seeming to be closing in. The thick smells of trash, gas and pollution choked him, making him cough a few times which drew a few men's attention as he stumbled by. Their eyes seemed to lock onto him and that made him hunch his shoulders, trying to be as small and insignificant as possible.

That defense didn't work.

One man appeared in his path and Tsuki blinked, surprised that someone cut him off out of nowhere, and looked up at him with his beguiling, red eyes.

"Whatcha got in that bag of yours?" the man grinned, leaning down to Tsuki's level.

Tsuki backed up, putting his bag behind him in a protective manner and jerked when he ran into someone else behind him. They jerked him up by his bag, laughing when he kicked around.

"Where're you going? This is ours, now." The new man pulled the bag away and tossed Tsuki to the side.

"H-hey!" he cried out, reaching a hand for his bag.

"What do you think you're doing?" the man with his bag cackled and kicked the little blonde in the face. His head snapped back, blood trickling down his chin.

Tsuki shivered and shuffled back, cowering from the pain.

"Look at the little tough guy now!" Tsuki didn't see the kick coming, but he felt it in his gut. "We should teach the brat some manners."

With that, they started beating him until the lights from the windows above faded into a darkness even darker than the night around him.

* * *

Roppi was still on the move, trying to get home. Izaya, the ass, had decided to call him to deliver some information to a client when he'd picked up some Russia sushi for dinner. Now, his food was cold and he was in a very bad mood from dealing with some scumbag trying to get extra info from him. Roppi didn't have the inner details. He just did what Izaya said. They may look alike, but people needed to stop getting them mixed up. His jacket's trim was red. A nice warning sign. Leave him alone.

Roppi rounded the last corner and trotted down the street, _almost_ to his apartment, when something caught his eye.

A very familiar scarf hugging a young man's neck.

His steps slowed as he drew closer, inspecting the body, discovering the same blonde hair and pale skin from the annoying creature who'd been bothering him earlier. Now, his glasses were askew and his lip was bloodied. Bruises marred his skin. He looked absolutely pitiful, curled up in a fetal position.

Roppi snorted. Idiotic human being dumb enough to trust others and getting preyed on. It happened so often that there was nothing new to note. Nothing worth thinking about.

Roppi continued on.

Huge, beguiling, innocent, bright, _trusting_ eyes flashed through his mind's eye.

The raven huffed, his breath coming out like smoke in the cold of the night, and huddled deeper into his jacket.

_T-thank you!_

Roppi stopped and threw his head back on a groan, his eyes closing in utter fury. He turned on his heel and stomped back over to the blonde's crumpled form. He glared, blaming the blonde for the powerful headache sweeping over him.

The young man didn't move. Didn't jump in fear at Roppi's scary form that could wake the dead. Just sprawled there looking absolutely defeated.

Roppi rolled his eyes before leaning down and pulling the man up. He grunted when all the weight of the human fell across his shoulders, making him stumble a few steps. The kid may have been too skinny, but he was still a huge dead weight.

_Annoying_. Roppi thought as he half dragged the boy to his home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Phew! I hope you found this nice. I think poorly social and contradictory Roppi is the best and Tsuki is always so adorably lost! They certainly throw each for a loop at every turn. I'm at work on the next chapter, so I should get that up soon. Please let me know if you found this story to be worth the read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for such support so quickly, everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. And I hope you like new chapter, too!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tsuki blinked his eyes open and wished he hadn't. Pain scorched up his body. In a flash the beating and theft came back to him. He rolled to the side, hugging himself to give himself some comfort when he fell off something and landed on a floor.

He groaned, looking back to discover that he'd been sprawled on a couch.

A couch he didn't know . . .

Tsuki looked around at the hard wood floors and dark walls.

In a place he didn't know . . .

Stomping came from the hall, making Tsuki duck behind the armrest as a figure entered the room.

_What's going to happen to me?!_ Terror welled up inside him.

Then, light blazed up the room, though it hardly lightened the dark and scary feel, revealing the man's face.

A familiar face!

Tsuki brightened when he realized it was the man who had given him directions! He'd saved him!

"What the hell's the matter with you?!" his savior spat.

The blonde let out a squeak, hiding once again.

The raven stayed where he was, though, as if he found Tsuki to be the threat rather than the other way around.

"Making all this racket while I'm working! Is this how I'm repaid for dragging your sorry ass out of trouble?!" he huffed.

Tsuki shook his head, trying to appease him.

"And where do you get off smiling at me like that, you pathetic human? For all you know, I could have given you the wrong directions and sent you to get beat up just so I could have you at my mercy, now." The man crossed his arms.

"D-did you?"

The man looked at Tsuki as if he were crazy. "Never. I would _never_ go through that kind of crap for a human just to have one infesting my sanctuary. Now, if you'll be so kind, leave."

"Leave?"

"Leave."

Tsuki just looked at him, really confused.

The man made a jerky gesture to a door behind Tsuki. "Get out and try not to touch anything."

Tsuki looked at the door and back at him.

This seemed to just rile him up more.

"Get. Out."

* * *

Roppi was getting seriously pissed. The kid had been in his house all night and most of the morning. He was contaminating his whole area. He was a spot that needed to be cleaned! And how _dare_ he accuse him of pulling a trick like Izaya! He was nothing like Izaya!

He was so lost in his anger that he almost didn't hear the kid respond.

"O-okay." The other nodded, using the couch to get purchase so he could rise to his hurt legs. He stumbled a bit before straightening up.

Roppi glared harder at the display. The blonde was obviously trying to look as pitiful as possible so he could remain in his domain longer.

It wasn't going to work.

He watched him wobble to the door, so close to going through it and being out of his life forever. He tripped a bit on the steps to the landing.

Roppi growled. He had no reason to feel any sort of guilt for the blonde. None at all. He'd done enough. He'd made sure he hadn't had to spend the night outside in the human world where anything could and most likely _would_ have happened to him. Yippee, Roppi had won his badge for the good deed of the day. Leave him alone.

It's not like the kid would have been just fine if he'd gone along with him and shown him to his brother's in the first place. It's not like it was his fault because he hadn't felt like playing tour guide. And the kid ending up in the hospital or dead from people taking him out while he was down wasn't going to be his fault either. Nope. That was just how the human world worked. It was every one of them for themselves. It wouldn't be his fault if the kid died just because Roppi let him leave while he was too weak to take the whole world on alone.

The young man coughed and his hand shook when he reached for the door knob.

_Fuck._

"Get your ass back here." He snarled, supremely pissed at what he was about to do.

The blonde squeaked, looking at Roppi as if he was dealing with a live grenade.

"You leave, I'll kill you." He laid down the first ground rule and continued on. "You die and leave your body to stink up my house and I'll find _some_ way to bring you back so I can kill you. You don't touch _any_ of my things unless you absolutely have to. If it's not food or the bathroom, just sit there and be quiet and never annoy me. Don't interrupt me during anything for any reason ever or I'll kill you. You got it?"

The kid just stared at him, hand still a centimeter away from the door knob. He could get really annoyed by that stare.

"W-what?" he stuttered, shyly.

"Don't you make me say it." Roppi hissed.

The boy leaned away, concern pulling his eyebrows together —concern for himself or Roppi?. "I-I don't understand."

_Heiwajima's and their little brains. _Roppi rolled his eyes.

"You're staying with me until you get better."

With that, Roppi turned and went back down the hall to his study.

* * *

Minutes later found Tsuki still standing by the door with his hand just a moment away from opening it to freedom. He was frozen. Absolutely floored by the odd man. The raven hadn't acted like a normal host. He'd raged at him then shouted for him to get out. But . . . then he shouted at him to stay?

Tsuki had been wishing he could stay where he knew he was safe until he got better, but now that he'd gotten his wish he almost wished he hadn't thought it. Sure, Tsuki could understand someone not wanting to keep and care for a total stranger, but he was truly afraid this other man wasn't bluffing when he used death as an alternative for _anything._

"I thought I said if you leave, you die." The call came from the other side of the house, through the door his host had disappeared into.

Tsuki eeped and stumbled away from the door, clutching his hand back to his chest. He fell over the armrest and landed on the couch with an ungraceful flop.

_How did he know I was still over there?_

"Quit making so much noise!"

The blonde didn't make a move and even held his breath for a few seconds to appease him. Moments passed by without another word. Tsuki let out a relieved breath. He sat up, very careful with his movements, and squeaked when the leather couch made a noise. He looked to the door, holding his breath once again, waiting for the man to burst out and reprimand him.

Tsuki relaxed back after a second, cringing when he made another noise. So, what was he not supposed to do?

_No moving from this spot._ Tsuki counted on his fingers as he thought. _No touching anything. No making noise. No disturbing him. No . . . dying . . ._

At that moment Tsuki's stomach growled. He looked to the rest of the house, his eyes widening.

_Oh, no . . ._

* * *

Roppi reemerged from his lair late. He'd wanted to throw himself into his work, hoping to forget his new pest. Fortunately, he had gotten consumed by his work. He'd gotten a lot done. More than he had in weeks. A nice feeling of accomplishment stole over him while he strolled to the kitchen. He paused before the archway, glancing at the living room. His lip curled a bit at the thought, but he had to see to his guest.

Roppi entered and jumped in shock.

The blonde was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall with the most pathetic look on his face Roppi had ever seen. His eyes were opened bigger than normal, as if he was keeping them open through force. His eyes were blanked out from concentrating and his face had darkened from what appeared to be agony.

"What's your problem?" Roppi took an aggressive step forward.

A loud growl echoed through the room and the young man's fists clenched on his knees.

Roppi blinked. "You're _hungry._"

The blonde broke out into intense shaking before he collapsed on his side, still staring at the wall. Roppi grumbled under his breath as he stormed toward the little idiot. He yanked him up by his scarf and led him to the kitchen.

"I told you to get food if you were hungry." Roppi snapped, tossing the boy into a chair by the table as he swept by. "What sort of fool chooses to starve to death when . . ."

He closed his eyes and stopped short, agonizing realization washing over him. "You didn't know where the food was, did you?"

He didn't hear the boy shake his head, but he knew he had just the same. He was a bit disturbed by how _aware_ of the other he was.

Roppi took out ingredients and pans, glancing at the boy. "You . . . you really sat there, didn't you?"

He nodded and Roppi was a bit relieved to see some color coming back into his cheeks when he spotted the chicken.

Roppi turned his attention to making dinner, dismissing the intruder. Or so he wished. He hovered in the back of his mind while he made the stir-fry. The fact that the man had actually cared about his wishes so far as to put himself in pain struck Roppi. No one had ever respected his wishes let alone gone out of their way for him.

The kid . . .

Roppi growled. He was sick of thinking of him as _the kid._

"Roppi." He bit out, placing the plates of food and silverware on the table.

". . .?" the young man looked up at him, confused.

"I'm Roppi. Hachimenroppi Orihara." He clarified.

"I'm Tsukishima Heiwajima." The other smiled, seeming to relax after the introductions.

Roppi snorted at the rhyming name. It seemed Tsukishima's parents had been just as _creative_ with their naming as his own parent's had been with him.

He paused when Tsukishima continued on. "People always laugh and forget my name, so most people call me Tsuki."

Roppi made a noise to let the other know he'd heard him before focusing on eating, happy to have the social aspects of dinner over with.

But it seemed Tsukishima was a little chatty after Roppi's permission into conversation. "So, do you like being called Roppi? Do most people call you Roppi?"

Roppi took his time chewing, giving the man a few icy glares, then swallowed. "I don't much care either way. My brothers only call me Roppi."

Tsukishima ducked his head. "Oh, so, um, you'd rather me call you Hachimenroppi? Is Roppi a special nickname from your brothers?"

"Call me whatever you want. My point is just that you're the first person I've come into contact with, besides my brothers, who knew me long enough to get to know my name let alone shorten it. I wouldn't say it's special, precisely. More that my annoying younger brother thought it was cuter and was hopping I'd be more approachable with it. My elder brother latched onto it to bug me."

"So, being called Roppi _does_ bother you?" the blonde asked, confused.

Roppi jammed the little knife into the table out of nowhere. "I _said_ I don't care what the hell you call me! It doesn't bother me!"

Tsukishima looked at him and Roppi could tell he was thinking: _That sounds like it bothers you._

No, it really didn't bother him. What bothered him was Tsukishima getting his meaning wrong when he tried to explain something so simple to him. Hell, the kid could call him asshole and he wouldn't care. It was just a stupid name. It depended on _who_ was saying it that changed how he felt. He didn't care either way about Tsukishima, so he could call him anything. He should have just said for the man to call him Roppi and left it at that. It would have been simpler.

The elder man growled and shoved his plate over to the blonde, uncaring that it spilled a bit over the table. "Here. I'm not hungry anymore."

With that, Roppi left the room, returning to his study.

* * *

Roppi sat in the dark for hours just leaning back in his chair, defeated. He'd listened to the brat clink and clang as he finished his dinner. He'd heard him sit there for a while as if he were trying to decide if putting the dishes in the sink was okay. Show good manners or not touching more things he wasn't supposed to?

He put the dishes in the sink, most likely leaving little finger smudges everywhere.

The soft patter of feet grew softer as he made his way to the living room where he squeaked on the couch. Roppi sighed, rubbing his temples. He really was _far_ too aware of Tsukishima. He liked the quiet. Liked his home being in total silence. This Tsukishima was a problem. He hardly made a sound and seemed to want to do as Roppi ordered, but he was a problem nevertheless. Roppi had never had to deal with something else in his domain before. Even the smallest noises disrupted his thinking pattern. It was just natural instinct for him to detect an intruder in his life and keep all his focus on them until they left. He had to watch them. Had to make sure they didn't pull anything like he knew they would.

Tsukishima would be no different.

It was very late before Roppi dared reenter the main rooms. To think he was so uncomfortable in his own home, now. All thanks to _him._ His red eyes were so bright that they almost seemed to glow in the darkness as he made his way down the hall. Their gaze never missed a single detail. Not the dishes in the sink. Nor the cleaned table. The fact that Tsukishima had had to turn off the light with his own hand.

The fact that he really was sprawled over the couch in complete, innocent slumber. Roppi didn't touch the couch, but he came closer to peer at the blonde over the back. A human so unaware of what could happen to him when at the mercy of another's whims.

If only the little fool knew what could happen to him when he trusted others. When he believed in a goodness and a light that just wasn't there. That sort of thinking was going to destroy him. Roppi very much wanted to just reach down and . . .

He didn't know what he wanted to do, actually. Part of him wanted to strangle the idiot for trusting him. Another wanted to slap him for being so at peace when Roppi hadn't felt anything but roiling anger for years. And some foreign place in him wanted to do something totally different. He wanted to brush the kid's hair in a gentle, comforting gesture and let him know everything would be all right. He wanted to be worthy of Tsukishima's trust in him.

_Ugh! _He snatched his hand back that had been moving towards the blonde of its own accord. _How can I want to destroy him and protect him all at once?!_

If Roppi were more like _them_, he'd act on his urges to just hurt the blonde until he was not his problem anymore. He'd be selfish and take his suffering out on him. But, Roppi was trying _very_ hard not to do that. Perhaps he should think of the whole situation as more of a test? A test to see if he could deny his human nature. That seemed like an okay experiment. It would allow him to gain more control over himself.

If the kid became a problem or too much for him to handle, he could call Shizuo. And true, he _could_ have called Shizuo over to fetch him and take him off his hands in the first place, but he knew the blonde well. He'd see Tsukishima's broken form and he'd get mad. He'd most likely tear apart Roppi's oh so fragile protection from the outside world.

Tch, it seemed these Heiwajima's were good at that sort of thing.

But dealing with Shizuo's temper, and most likely his brother who'd be more than happy to tag along for a visit, didn't strike Roppi as a fun time. He was already having more than he could handle with just one human. More would be irritating. Then again, he could just take Tsukishima to Shizuo's. But, the blonde would need rest and relaxation to recover. Shizuo wasn't known for such things. And with Izaya being about to stir him up, Tsukishima would more than likely be hurt worse one way or another.

Roppi hovered, his brow crinkling when he recognized that he was feeling _concern_ towards the human. Shaking his head, he left for his room.

He locked the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Let me know if you liked everything or if there's anything you feel I could improve upon. I do hope you feel I'm keeping everyone in character! It's quite interesting working with characters that don't have set traits to start with, but quite fun~! This is just my thoughts on how I'd imagine Roppi and Tsuki to be. I always thought they'd have a fun awkwardness between them that makes you want to laugh, feel worried and have your heart melt all at the same time. I hope I'm getting this across well enough! I'll try to get the next chapter sorted out soon!


End file.
